


Hold Me Tight And Kiss Me Slow

by gleefcll



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefcll/pseuds/gleefcll
Summary: “just be here.”-or alex has a panic attack and willie is there to help him through it. <3
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Hold Me Tight And Kiss Me Slow

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written a fanfic in a few months so sorry if this is a little rusty <3 also, trigger warning - panic attacks and anxiety mention

Since the show at the Orpheum, Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters, and Alex Mercer made the choice to stay as far away from Celeb and the Hollywood Ghost Club as they could. 

However, there was one problem with that concept. And his name was Willie Thompson. The cute skater that Alex had met a few weeks after arriving in 2020. Although the two didn’t know each other that well when the band played the Orpheum, the bond they shared was definitely something to be envious of. In the beginning, Alex tried to hide that he was hanging out with Willie. He would make up excuses like “Oh I’m going to see my folks” or “Oh I just want to clear my head. I’ll be back in time for practice” and then two hours later, he would come back with a dopey smile and his cheeks red with blush. A clear sign that he had just had a date. Like any good bandmates, Luke and Reggie would try and make him peep up about who he had just seen, but the boy would never spill the beans. 

Two weeks after playing the Orpheum, two weeks after the two ghosts had begun a clearly romantic relationship, Alex was going to sneak out again but he wasn’t feeling mentally good enough to do so. Because of the society they lived in as ghosts, he couldn’t tell Willie which just made him feel even worse. He felt like he was standing Willie up, which was definitely not his intention and definitely not what we wanted to seem like he was doing. Luckily for Alex, however, Luke and Reggie were both out doing different things so he didn’t have to worry about explaining to them if Willie made the choice to show up. Then again, the chance of Willie showing up was slim, so Alex decided not to worry about that too much.

The blond boy turned on a CD and began listening to music and trying his best to clean up the studio when he heard the poofing of a ghost entering the studio just behind him. “Oh my god Reg, what did you forget this time?” He mummbled, turning around. 

Standing there was a dark skinned boy with long brown hair and eyes that were so beautiful anyone could get lost in them. “Apparently someone forgot that we were ment to hang out,” 

Alex stopped and walked over to his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry oh my god. I didn’t know how to reach you, and I just-” 

Willie didn’t say anything, and instead hugged Alex softly. “You had me really worried hot dog. For all I knew, Celeb could’ve taken you again, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything bad happened and I wasn’t there for you,”

The blond boy smiled into the hug, however, the smile slowly turned into his mouth quivering and him sobbing into Willie’s arms.

He slunk down to the floor and his hands felt clammy. The room began spinning and he couldn’t see straight no matter how hard he tried to focus his vision. Willie gathered what was going on and immediately sat down next to him, his hand not leaving Alex’s grasp the entire time no matter how much Alex tried to wiggle away. The taller boy began breathing heavier and although he was sitting on the floor, he couldn’t feel his legs. His chest began to hurt and it reminded the boy of when he had eaten the hotdog in 1995, which was not a good feeling that he wanted to be reminded of.

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetie- what do you need from me? I’m here, I’m always going to be here.”

Alex shifted his body weight onto Willie and mummbled, “Just be here.” 

Willie nodded his head and planted a soft kiss onto Alex’s head. After a few moments of leaning against the wall and hugging eachother, Alex broke the silence softly, “I don’t- I don’t think I’ve ever experienced that before.” 

“It’s really normal for people with anxiety and even people without to become stressed out and have a panic attack like that. You’re not broken, I promise you that much.” Willie said, stroking Alex’s head.

“A panic attack? That’s what that was? From what I’ve seen on Television in the past few weeks you have to be stressed about something to have one,”

Willie shook his head. “Sometimes, yes. But other times, they just happen. I had mentioned Celeb before you had the attack, do you think that may have caused it?”

Alex shivered and fiddled with his fingers. “Maybe? I mean, after the Orpheum, the guys and I never really talked about it. We just decided to not to back there and stay away from Celeb no matter what. I guess I never thought about the toll it could have on my mental health,”

The shorter boy stroked Alex on his knuckles. “I understand that. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you know I’m here, right?”

“I know Willie. I know you’re here. I really appreciate it.” Alex said, standing up slowly, “And for what it’s worth, I’m glad you were here for my first panic attack. I can’t imagine going through something like that alone,”

The skater smiled and stood up too. “I’m glad I was here too. And I’ll try not to mention his name anymore just in case that was the trigger,” 

The duo linked arms and walked out of the studio the same way that they were going to face the world; together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments mean the world to me and if you want to see more of me and my julie and the phantoms obsession, follow my twitter @cloudyycolfer <3


End file.
